


Harry Potter, His Twin, and the Philosopher's Stone

by crispy_croissant



Series: The Bonds That Bind Us - Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry and Alexander are a package deal, Harry and Alexander are so fucking done, I am so sorry, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Alexander Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Work In Progress, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), You'll Find Out Why Later, but that's okay, his twin isn't a dick, how do some people add more tags?, i still love them, it's for plot, they're both pretty powerful, they're sarcastic little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_croissant/pseuds/crispy_croissant
Summary: Harry Potter grew up as a normal boy.Oh, how he wished he could've said that. No, instead, Harry grew up discarded in his own household, having only his twin brother, Alexander, to care for him. It sure as hell didn't help that Alexander was known across Magical Britain for being the Boy-Who-Lived.The twins were close, of course. Neither remembered what occurred the night Alexander had been declared the Saviour, all they knew is that they were together and there was a bright green light.Now, after a godforsaken "family reunion" with the Dursley's, Harry and Alexander were sent to Hogwarts with a new goal of trying to stand out as least as possible.One could hope, right?IMPORTANT NOTEI highly recommend if you read this that you will read the first chapters beginning notes, as it explains quite a bit.
Relationships: ? - Relationship, mainly friendships - Relationship
Series: The Bonds That Bind Us - Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008411
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's name comes from "Harry Potter: The Chronicles of Power" by MarvelMatt (as far as I know)  
> I was inspired by "A Rose By Any Other Name (Will Still Prick Your Finger)" by InTheShadows
> 
> I loved the idea of Harry actually being close to his twin, but after checking the author's page, I realized that they didn't start from Year 1. So, I found that Alexander was a very fitting name for this, and I decided to write my own spin of it!
> 
> Now that I have that covered, I'd like to warn all of you.
> 
> I am by no means someone who likes to be rushed. If I feel stressed, I will take a break. I will try my absolute best to post long chapters, but I have a tendency to cut off when I think it's a perfect time for an ending, so that may leave a lot of you very upset with me. I still have a few bad habits I would prefer to be rid of. If any of you have any complaints, don't worry about coming off as rude and bring them up.
> 
> I also don't stay on task that well. Unfortunately, my brain gets bored easily. There may be longer delays where I lack motivation, and for that, I apologize ahead of time. I will try my best to take breaks and make this story more enjoyable for all of you. I don't have a schedule, but I plan on posting a chapter a week so far as my goal. If we're really lucky, we might be able to get three in a week, but maybe just two. I don't know how well this will go. If you have any tips, feel free to tell me.
> 
> I'd also like to know; would you like shorter chapters with more frequent updates, longer chapters, but having to wait a little longer, or would you all prefer a combination of both?
> 
> I will build a schedule based on your answers.
> 
> THIS IS NOT BETA READ. IT'S GONE OVER BY MYSELF ALONE, SO IF YOU SEE A MISTAKE, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL.
> 
> Now, sorry for taking up a load of your time. Please enjoy what I've written to the best of your abilities!

Harry Potter would've liked to have been raised normally. Coddled by his mother, given advice by his father, but alas, it was not meant to be he supposed.

Harry had grown up in Potter Manor, alongside his twin brother, Alexander. They were identical twins. Both had the same shade of green in their eyes and the same unruly hair of their father. But Alex was different. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, that didn't mean he was an entitled prat that went on and on about some kind of adventure he had when he was barely even a year old. No. Alex was nothing like that.

Alexander was the older of the two, he was the one showered with affection from all of the family friends, from both parents, and both godfathers and godmothers. Harry was simply a shadow. He was ignored by everyone in the house, except for the house-elves and Alex.

He and Alex were close from the beginning. They spent most of the first 6 years of their lives trying to discover why whenever they left the manor, they would be flocked with reporters, asking which one was Alexander and asking him a bunch of questions about killing some person neither of them had ever heard of. Harry knew it had terrified Alex that he had been asked how he killed someone. Of course, they had enough common sense by then to know that killing people wasn't something that people just did and that a witch or wizard who had killed another would be sent to Azkaban for a given amount of years. Their father was Head Auror, so they knew that some stuff people did was illegal. It was strange seeing people just flock around them and ask how he committed murder.

It wasn't until later that same night that they got answers. Alex had asked their mother about it, and with a large, heavy sigh, she told the tale of how on the night of Samhain (now Halloween), she and James had been out for a meeting while leaving a babysitter to watch himself and Harry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who... _Voldemort_ had walked into the small house in Godric's Hollow and killed the young witch that was there before making his way up the nursery. When he tried to kill Alexander, he was unable to, only leaving the jagged small scar on the right side of his forehead while leaving a lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry (supposedly from a piece of fallen debris). Voldemort was vanquished because he couldn't kill a baby.

Alexander then ran into Harry's room and retold the story. Both of the twins had sat on Harry's bed, thinking over it.

"That's impossible..." muttered Harry, "I mean, how could a Dark Lord, in all his murdering glory, not be able to kill us?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm happy to be alive an' all...but now I feel like I didn't just survive the Killing Curse because I pooed in my nappy..."

Harry snorted, a small smirk etched on his face. "You believed that "explanation" the reporter gave?" Harry tutted, shaking his head, "Dear brother of mine, I can't believe you couldn't tell that the reporter was exaggerating."

Alex put a hand to his chest in mock hurt, "Are you serious?" he pouted, "I was really hoping that I'd had thrown it in his face..."

And then the twins broke out into a fit of giggles.

Yes, it was nice being alive. But that only made one question frequent the next couple of weeks. _How?_

Now, 4 years later when they were both 10 years old, they still didn't know. The wizarding world's hierarchy made both of them feel sick and have a strong urge to use the Killing Curse itself as well. Their view on the world tinted, and their defenses built up quickly. So quickly, that now, they only saw the other with their defenses down around them. Neither was sure if that was a good or bad thing.

***

"HARRY!" Alex called, entering the room. Both of them were wearing matching black robes with a white t-shirt that made both of them snicker when seeing the other. Harry could always guess Alex's train of thought, as Alex could his. They could even feel the other's emotions if they were particularly strong. They could only guess that that was because of their bond growing even more by the day.

"C'mon. Mum said it was time to go." Alex continued, turning and leaving the room. Harry quickly fell into step beside him as the two boys made their way down the hall, through several corridors, and a couple of sets of staircases.

"I don't see why we're having a family reunion." Harry grumbled, slumping slightly, "I mean, they're muggles. Last time Mother even spoke about them, she didn't seem to like them."

Alex shrugged, "Apparently it's just out of respect. That's what Dad said anyway."

"To hell with respect then..." Harry muttered and Alex smirked, glancing at his brother.

"Come now, brother dear. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

As soon as the Dursley family opened their door, they knew. Alex had been so undoubtedly wrong, it was foolish to think that he even had the thought come across his mind.

The family that stood before them all wore blatantly fake smiles, disgust, and hate gleaming in the woman's eyes and pure, unadulterated hatred in the man's. The man of the house was mostly overweight and looked to have no neck. His mustache was quite large on his face and he seemed very reluctant at the idea of having the Potter's in his home. The woman was horse-faced, had a long neck, and was fairly skinny and tall. The most horrid of them all was their son. He was more overweight than his father, had no neck, his blue eyes screamed spoiled, and had blond hair sat neatly-ish on top of his head. The second his eyes landed on the twins, his jaw fell and he openly gaped. He was probably trying to find differences between the two of them. As most people did whenever they first met the boys.

"Well, the polite thing to do would be inviting us in," James noted bitterly. The man jerked his head and the family of four stepped inside, the door quickly shutting behind them. They were guided to the dining room. Harry and Alex immediately took the chairs on the side, sitting next to each other while the boy sat next to Alex, right next to the head of the table where the man sat soon after. The woman brought the food from the kitchen to the dining room, setting it down before taking her spot at the opposite end.

"Boys, this is your Aunt Petunia." Lily jerked her head towards the horse-faced woman, who stiffly nodded in return at the two of them, her eyes scanning over the boys' identical faces.

"That's your Uncle Vernon." Lily addressed the man, who gave the same stiff nod his wife had.

"And finally, that's your cousin, Dudley." Lily finally addressed the boy, who was still staring at both Harry and Alex, transfixed. Harry was starting to grow uncomfortable with it.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, cousin Dudley," they spoke in unison, seeming to surprise the Dursleys, "Nice to finally meet you." they finished.

"Couldn't say that I enjoy meeting you at all..." Vernon muttered before starting to grab at dinner. Harry and Alex grabbed small portions as Dudley absolutely _loaded_ his plate so much that some of the mashed potatoes were beginning to fall. The way he practically inhaled his meal was utterly disgusting and was slowly causing both Harry and Alex to lose their appetite.

"Such a shame, Petunia." Lily watched Dudley before spooning herself some peas and placing them on her place, "I would've at least thought you capable of teaching your son some table manners." 

"Duddy-kins!" Petunia cooed, ignoring Lily's compliment, "Don't forget we have company over!"

"Yeah but-" Dudley was chewing with his mouth open, some roast beef spewing onto the table cover, "They're family, 'ight? Why 'an't I eat 'ike this?"

At that, a couple of pieces of roast beef fell onto Alex's plate, on the very small amount of, nearly gone, would've been gone in three bites left of roast beef. Alex immediately pushed it back onto the plate where the roast beef once was before sadly eating his mashed potatoes. He quite liked roast beef.

Harry, feeling the slight emotion of anger well from Alex at Dudley for spitting his food onto his, carefully moved the rest of his roast beef from his plate to Alex's. While he did enjoy roast beef, Alex clearly liked it more.

Perking up, Alex started to eat the roast beef immediately.

"Yes, but popkin-" Petunia tried to continue, but apparently Dudley didn't like not doing what he wanted.

"BUT MUM-" Dudley began to cry, huge fake tears, some gravy dripping from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

_Disgusting_ _._ Both twins thought vaguely.

Alex glanced at his mother, who seemed to be ready to slap Dudley to shut him up before he looked at his father, who was very amused by the whole situation. Vernon was very angry picking at his food and Petunia had a look of pure terror on her face.

Bitterly, he thought that the muggle world was the same as the wizarding world in the way it worked. Power above all else. Money became that power. _Money was power_ _._

Sighing inwardly, Alex continued to his meal, mainly zoning out the argument of Dudley and Petunia.

Harry and Alex only snapped back to reality when Petunia clearly lost control of herself, "WELL LILY, IF YOU WEREN'T A FREAK OF NATURE, YOU'D KNOW HOW TO RAISE A CHILD!" she shrieked.

Oh. So that's the kind of family they were dealing with.

"In case you haven't noticed, sister of mine, I have _two_ said children," Lily said, her voice dripping with venom, "And they seem to be behaving quite well. They haven't argued, spat food on someone's plate, or cried this evening." Lily picked up her napkin, wiping gently at her mouth, "You know, I thought that after all of these years, you'd stop hating me and we could be sisters as we were once upon a time. But, I see now that you have not matured enough to realize that jealousy of me will get you nowhere." Lily stood, making James do the same. The twins stood at once before following their family out of the dining room. Lily stopped and turned to look back at them with a smile, and said,

"You have a lovely family, Petunia."

Then they all walked out and Apparated back to Potter Manor when no one would be able to see them.

When both Harry and Alex were closed off in Alex's room, Harry immediately flopped onto the bed.

"Bloody hell, if that wasn't the worst family reunion in the last decade, I don't know what is."

Alex immediately splayed next to him, "I completely take back my earlier statement. That was worse than sitting through one of those celebrations held specifically for me that we're forced to attend too..."

"Agreed..." Harry nodded.

The two boys got up and changed in their respective rooms before they once again joined on Alex's bed, only this time, under the covers. They've shared a bed before actually. Sometimes when things were just too much, or things just got too out of hand, or times like these, where they wanted nothing more than to just sleep and not have to deal with anything. They felt safe around the other. Why go out and ruin that?

So this time, Harry and Alex snuggled together before drifting off into a blissfully peaceful sleep. They'd wake to the house-elf, Twiddly, shaking them gently before informing them that breakfast was in an hour and then moving about their day together. Just like always. And they'd pretend that they didn't know who the Dursleys were.

***

The 31st of July. Neither twin enjoyed it that much. Sure, they both loved the cake and getting gifts that really meant something to them (Alexander mainly got random gifts from strangers that he had no interest in, which is why most of the gifts go to charity), but that also meant that Alex was celebrated for simply _existing_ that day. It was the day where all of the population completely forgot that Harry existed.

Yes, back at the reunion, Lily mentioned both of her sons, but she rarely ever did that. Both Harry and Alex knew it was just to spite their aunt.

However, the twins' birthday was not something either of them fully enjoyed.

This year, the pile of gifts resembled a mountain. Both Harry and Alex stared at it, their faces blank of emotion, but really, inside, they were shocked. Never, in the 10 birthdays they had before this, had Alex ever gotten this many presents.

Upon opening the first letter, they realized most of this stuff would be school supplies for Alex.

Ah yes. Hogwarts. That's what this was about.

Alex had gotten a lot of the best quality items out there as a gift. Of course, he'd be keeping all of it. Harry received a few school supplies as well, but not as many as Alex had.

The twins sat in Alex's room, looking at all of the gifts that were seated on the floor. Harry was straddling the chair that was at his desk with his arms hanging over the back while Alex was sitting on the bed.

"I never thought people would think to buy _school supplies_ for their Saviour," Harry commented idly.

"I like all of it and all, but..." Alex trailed off, thinking for the right words, "Well, you barely got any."

Harry chuckled, "Alex, you know as well as I do that most of the wizarding world forgets that I even exist."

Alex scowled, glaring at the floor beside the bed instead of looking at all the gifts, "I know that...but that doesn't mean I have to like it..."

Harry got off of the chair and moved to sit next to his twin, gently placing his hand on top of Alex's fist. Alex immediately unclenched his fist and intertwined their fingers.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, we can do what we've always done and just share the school supplies," Harry suggested gently.

Alex sighed, leaning against Harry, "Alright..."

The next day was when both their Hogwarts letters came in. Both of the twins were smiling wide while reading them. Sure, they knew they were going to get in, but that was completely different than actually _holding_ the letter.

James and Lily brought both of them to Diagon Alley after they penned down their responses.

Neither twin thought Diagon Alley was busier the rest of the year than it was now. Sure, Yule (well, Christmas now) was probably one of the busier holiday's, but it was nothing compared to going back to school.

Alex and Harry would normally share their stuff, so it was nothing to share school supplies. James had told Alex what the sorting was going to be like, and they had their list of things they'd need. They only needed one set of textbooks, their separate robes of course, and they decided to get their own separate cauldrons, crystal phials, telescopes, and brass scales. There were a bunch of sets of quills and rolls of parchment that they got earlier, along with a trunk that had featherweight, extension, waterproof, shrinking, and security charms on it. They decided to bring it.

Entering the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts Bookseller, they noticed a couple of families looking around and getting different kinds of books. Harry and Alex found that there were Hogwarts sets at the back of the shop, separated by year. Grabbing one set for first years, they went to the till and paid what they were asked for before putting the books in their shared trunk.

The telescope was next. Since neither of them felt they were going to adore astronomy ― which was probably what the telescope was for ― they got an average one each. They were able to get what they assumed would be used for potions in the next store across the street.

Inside of the shop smelled horrible, so they hurried through, buying two cauldrons, brass scales, and 2 sets of crystal phials. As soon as they exited, both of them took a deep breath of the fresh air. It took a little longer to find Madam Malkin's than either twin hoped it would and when they entered, they were greeted by a smiling witch dusting off her hands on her apron.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked. Both of them nodded and Madam Malkin brought them around back. Alex put their trunk off to the side while Harry stood up on the stool. Alex joined him on the other stool that was sitting next and Madam Malkin hurried around them, taking measurements and jotting them down before throwing some kind of fabric over the two of them and using pins in it.

"Are you two looking for any specific kinds of material used for your robes?" she asked. Alex listed off the kinds of fabric that they'd like while ordering both of them dragonhide gloves. It took nearly 2 and a half hours by the time they exited the shop with a sigh.

"And here I thought we had an unlimited amount of patience," Alex said bitterly while he and Harry made their way to Ollivander's wand shop. Harry snorted and smirked, shaking his head.

"Bloody hell, if only," he replied as they arrived in front of the shop.

Upon entering, both of the twins could feel the magic in the air. It was a small shop with bookshelves lining the walls filled to the brim with long boxes of different colors. Alex slowly placed the trunk by the stool before standing next to Harry again.

"Ah yes. The famous Potter twins..." a voice spoke from behind them. Alex and Harry spun around, finding a man with grey eyes and hair that fell to his shoulders. He was old, but not so old that he would die in another 5 to 10 years. Ollivander examined both of the twins quietly.

"It seems like just yesterday your parents were here getting their first wands." Ollivander continued, walking around them and shuffling through the front desk. James and Lily decided to do their own shopping while they were in Diagon Alley, so Harry and Alex were doing their school shopping by themselves.

"Your wand arms, please," Ollivander told them. Both Alex and Harry held up their right arms while a tape measure began to float over to them and started doing a bunch of strange measurements. While the tape measure did its own thing, Ollivander went around and started plucking a couple of boxes from the shelves, making a small stack on the desk.

First, he handed a wand to Alex before giving Harry one.

"Acacia, with unicorn hair core, 10 and a half inches. Fairly flexible." Ollivander muttered for Alex, "Blackthorn, with a dragon heartstring core. 11 inches and supple." he added, for the wand Harry held in his hand.

They were about to give the wands a swish before it was immediately taken out of their hands. A new wand was placed in both their hands, just to be taken as the last one did.

The cycle continued and the pile of wands was growing larger and larger by the minute. Alex glanced at Harry, both of them feeling slightly confused and irritated. Harry shrugged before a new pair of wands were placed into their hands.

"Tricky customers, eh? Well, that's not an issue, not an issue at all! I'm sure there's a wand in here that will choose you!" Ollivander grinned broadly while pulling another two boxes off the shelf, "After all, it's the wand that chooses the wizard!" Neither Alex nor Harry decided to question what the statement meant.

"I wonder..." Ollivander examined the two of them, clearly thinking aloud after a few more wands had been tried. Ollivander seemed to conclude whatever thought had been going through his head and went to the back of the shop, where neither of the twins could see him in the shadows. When he returned, he was carrying two identical boxes. Upon opening them, both twins noticed that these wands looked exactly alike.

"These are the only two wands that I've made that are exactly alike in every way, shape, and form, other than the carvings on the handles. That is the only difference between them..." Ollivander informed them, "Holly, phoenix tail core. 11 inches. Nice and supple." When both picked up the wands, they felt a warmth spread through their body. Sparks come out of the tips, all different colors.

"Curious..." Ollivander said, eyeing both wands.

"What's curious?" Alex asked, tearing his gaze from his wand back to the man.

"Well, the phoenix feather core that is in both your wands came from the same phoenix. That phoenix did, however, give another feather. Just one other." Ollivander spoke, gently taking both wands from them, "I remember every wand I've ever sold," he paused, looking at both twins with a very calculating gaze, "and the third feather went to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is curious, Mr. Potter, that both you and your twin, are destined for these wands when the third brother to them gave you that scar."

That certainly was something that neither twin could explain. First, they get wands that are pretty much identical. Now they learn that the wand that had a similar core was owned by Voldemort?

"I believe that we can expect great things from the both of you." Ollivander said quietly, "After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes. But great."

The twins paid their galleons and left the shop feeling slightly uneasy. When they found their parents and were able to return home for the night, they went to bed, exhausted with the new information they had.

The next day was spent in Harry's room, going through the material of the textbooks silently.

"Remind me, why are we doing this again?" Alex asked from the bed, looking away from their _Magical Drafts and Potions_ book and at Harry, who was sitting at his desk and going through _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ book.

Harry met Alex's bored stare with a roll of his eyes, "I'm not any more excited about it than you are. But we at least need to know what we'll be going over. Think about it, I heard that Severus Snape is going to be our Potions professor. He and Father _hated_ each other back in school, didn't they? I don't think that he's going to be too happy teaching, not one, but _two_ Potter's. I don't know about you, but I'd rather at least stay on his neutral side than a particularly bad one."

Alex sighed, "You at least have a point there." he grumbled before reluctantly getting back to work. Both of them knew a simple read-through of the book should be enough. They both had very good memories, so they'd remember most of the contents.

After spending a few days bickering and going through the texts, they were able to head off to the manor's library to do a little research on something both of them were highly curious about.

Why they got identical wands.

Spending a lot of their time in the library wasn't a totally unusual thing. James and Lily often forced Alex to read some defense books since he was the Boy-Who-Lived and all. This time was different. Though both of them were quite interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts, they found natural curiosity a way better reason to be there.

"Harry..." Alex muttered, "Look at this..." he pointed to the text he was reading. Harry leaned to the side to get a look at the page.

_...There_ _is a rare occasion where a wand-maker will make identical wands. Whoever gets those two wands most likely will have very similar magical cores, though it's rare that one will get a similar wand in the same year as the other. Most are spread apart by decades. While much is still unknown about magic cores, as they are very hard to study, the general idea is that magic cores are the amount of magic power or potential a witch or wizard has and their compatibility with certain magics. Wands vary, being able to adjust to a witch or wizard who has a certain magic core and aura._

It was short, but it was all the explanation needed.

"So, we have similar magic cores?" Harry clarified.

"But the wands are identical, other than the carvings on the handles. I mean, mines more detailed while yours is more of a swishy kind of thing. I don't know if the design of the wand has to do with anything though." Alex paused for a moment of thought, "Wait...do you think that one's wand could be kind of like an example of the kind of magical core someone has?"

Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head, "That could be possible, but I don't think so. That would mean that pretty much all people who have a yew wand are good at light magic while ones with darker woods would be more capable of the dark. Some wizards have darker shades of wands but are still good with light magic."

Alex sighed, slumping back, "So all we know is that our magical cores are pretty much exactly alike? I didn't think that was possible..."

"Neither did I, but here we are." Harry shrugged, causing a small snort from his brother.

And so, they went about the remainder of August lazily going through the library to study a little bit on some topics they thought they'd have struggles with within the near future.

By the time September 1st came around and they were getting prepared to Floo to the Hogwarts Express, both Alexander and Harry felt at least a little confident that they weren't behind on anything.

"Are you ready to go?" Lily asked upon seeing her sons arrive from upstairs in their school robes.

"I think so." Alex nodded. Lily smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him towards where James and the Floo station were.

James smiled when he saw Alex before putting his hand on Alex's shoulder as well, "Remember, the sorting is just wearing a hat. Don't worry too much about it."

Alex grinned, "Yeah, I know. You've said that enough times already." He glanced back at Harry, and when Harry nodded, they all grabbed some of the Floo powder and went to the Hogwarts Express, their trunk in tow.

When they got to the station, they noticed that it was very crowded. It would probably be way more crowded later on closer to 11. James and Lily gave Alex a quick hug before Lily kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't forget to owl us," she told him. Alex flashed a smile, nodding before he and Harry got on the train and went towards the back of the train with their trunk. When they found an empty compartment they put the trunk on the shelf above the seats.

Harry pulled out a book from the trunk while Alex took a seat near the window. Harry put his head against Alex's shoulder and laid down on the cushioned seat, opening the book to the page he left on while Alex got his notebook, which he had stored in his robes, writing down all that he remembered from the textbooks.

The train had already started moving a while ago when their compartment door was shoved open and a girl with fair skin, bushy brown hair, and two large front teeth barged in.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville here's lost one." the girl said in a bossy tone. A boy with dark hair and a blotchy face sniffed from next to her. Both twins looked up from what they were doing, examining the two of them.

"We haven't seen a toad, no," they replied at the same time. The girl took her time looking over the two of them before nodding and closing the compartment door again, leaving them alone.

"Muggleborn," Alex observed.

"Obviously. Her hair would've been fixed by potions or would have some kind of magical treatment used on it as the rest of the witch population does. She's either muggle-born or muggle-raised." Harry explained.

"Being muggle-born or raised would also mean she'll be very enhanced with her studies, seeing as she's figured out that magic really _does_ exist. Mum said she was absolutely ecstatic about learning magic and finding out that it was real and not just fantasy." Alex pointed out.

Harry groaned, putting his head on Alex's shoulder, sagging his shoulders and closing his eyes, "Which also means she's memorized the textbooks cover to cover and will make that very largely known, based on how she spoke to us...Merlin, we're doomed..."

"You mean she'll be both annoying outside and inside of class, not because we'll be competing with her academically speaking, right?" Alex looked down at his brother, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course that's what I mean." Harry opened his eyes to glare at Alex, "Why would I want to compete with her? That's a very Ravenclaw move and we both know that neither of us would have the energy to put up with it for even a day."

Alex laughed, smiling brightly, "I'm pulling your leg, relax."

Harry rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his book while Alex continued to jot down notes about the textbooks.

***

When the conductor of the train announced that they'd be arriving in 5 minutes and told them to leave their trunks and other belongings on the train, Harry stood up and put the book back in the trunk. Alex slid his notebook in his robe pocket while both twins stretched out their stiff muscles.

"So, when our names get called, are you going up for mine or no?" Alex asked.

"I don't see a need to, do you?" Harry replied, flattening out his robes and adjusting a couple of things while Alex did the same.

"No, I was just curious." Alex chuckled. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes before the two stepped out of the compartment and began to follow the line of students that already filled the small pathway that was available. When the train stopped, everyone filed out.

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years! C'mon, don' be shy!" a hulking man was a huge beard and a lantern shouted. Harry and Alex had enough self-control not to gape at the man and started to head towards him, side-by-side.

"Is tha' all o' yeh? Alrigh' c'mon! This way!" the man waved a huge arm, beckoning them to follow. They were led through a slippery part of the woods that only let a small amount of moonlight light the path in front of them and when they came to a lake that had a bunch of boats, the giant explained how there were only four to a boat. Harry and Alex got in a boat, carefully not to fall in the lake while two more people they didn't see got in as well. As soon as everyone was seated, the boats started to move on their own accord across the lake.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid! I'm the gamekeeper 'ere at Hogwarts!" the half-giant told them.

"Something tells me that isn't the whole story..." Alex whispered to Harry.

"What? Did you expect him to just tell all of us how he got the job along with his entire life story right off the bat?" Harry questioned quietly, "Everyone has their secrets, Alex..."

"I know that, but still. I'm curious about it is all..." Alex grumbled back, making Harry chuckle.

"I know." he teased.

"Then why'd you ―" Alex cut off before glaring at his brother, "Teasing little ―"

"Now now, calm down," Harry smirked before a light ahead of them caught his attention. Looking forward again, his jaw actually dropped in awe, causing Alex to do the same. Beautiful stone towers that seemed to glow gold from the torches that were lit inside of the structure were held high, the tips of them looked as if they could touch the stars. It was surrounded by thick forests that thinned closer to the lake, giving more open space. There was a trail that led up to what could be assumed to be the front entrance of the castle. To think...this is where they were going to be spending 7 years of their lives, excluding the summer and holiday breaks.

"This is beautiful..." Alex whispered.

"I completely agree with you..." Harry breathed, trying to make out the details of the statues that were carved on the towers.

When the boats hit land, Alex and Harry followed Hagrid up the small hill, through the grounds of Hogwarts, and entered the castle. Upon entering, there stood a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes and a black, pointed hat. She had a stern face and immediately, both twins knew this was someone you didn't cross. There were tall, dark wooden double doors behind her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said proudly.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall nodded, letting Hagrid leave the area while quickly sweeping her eyes around at all of them. She turned around and pushed open the doors and led them through.

The Entrance Hall was so big, you could probably fit an entire house inside. The stone walls were lit with torches, the ceiling too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase that would lead to the upper floors stood proudly in front of them.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Both Alex and Harry heard the drone of voices from a doorway somewhere to their right. The rest of the school probably already arrived. But instead of going towards the voices, Professor McGonagall led the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. Crowding close together, they were able to get into the room, most of them peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." the Professor spoke, loud and clear, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She pronounced each house with a small pause between them, "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on the boy who lost his toad, Neville's, cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and a smudge of dirt on a red-haired boy's nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly." and with that, she left the chamber.

The entire atmosphere in the room turned anxious, and the twins were able to hear a sandy-haired boy ask the red-head how they'd be sorted.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." the boy muttered his reply. Ah. The Weasley family. Of course. The red hair should've been a dead giveaway.

"I see why Dad was so reluctant to tell me what the Sorting was, now." Alex whispered, glancing around the room, "He must've felt like the rest did and wanted us to feel the same way."

"Definitely ―" before Harry could continue, someone else spoke out loud, drawing their attention. A bunch of pearly white, slightly transparent ghosts entered the chamber, floating and chatting away with each other merrily, none of them really paying any attention to the bewildered first years below them.

"What are you lot doing in here?" one of the ghosts asked.

"Oh, about to get Sorted, are you!" a slightly over-weight cheery man grinned, "Well I hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know!"

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall returned, and one by one, the ghosts went through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," she told the first years, "and follow me." Harry got into the line with Alex directly behind him and as students started to add on, they followed Professor McGonagall through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Neither twin had ever seen such a strange or splendid place before. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up there so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students with the teachers behind them. Both Alex and Harry looked up, mainly to avoid the staring eyes, only to be met with a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." the bossy girl from earlier whispered to the person beside her. So the twins were right. Whoever the girl was, she was definitely either muggleborn or muggle raised if she read that book. Harry looked back at Professor McGonagall, who was placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard hat.

The hat was patched, frayed, and dirty. For a few seconds, the hat sat there. Then it twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing,

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek at tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause, and the hat bowed to each of the four tables before going still again.

"So we just have to try on a hat!" Weasley whispered to the same boy who was next to him, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about killing a troll!"

Professor McGonagall rolled out a piece of parchment, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she looked down at her list before calling out, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's pause before ―

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat bellowed out to the crowd. The table on the right cheered and clapped, welcoming Hannah as she went to sit down with the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again. Susan scuttled over to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled this time. The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers, another pair of twins who were also Weasley's, catcalling her.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Slytherin didn't seem like a pleasant group of people. James sure did have a lot to say about them, and none of it was anything good. Both Harry and Alex knew that Merlin was actually in Slytherin, but others tended to forget that. Their reputation wasn't exactly colorful, so to speak.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, the twins noticed, the hat would call out the name right away, other times, the hat seemed to take a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus" was the sandy-haired kid that Weasley was talking to. He sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

_Muggleborn._ Both twins thought upon hearing her last name. The bushy-haired girl almost ran up to the stool as she jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide where to place the boy before it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville ran off with the hat still on his head and had to jog back amid the laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Draco Malfoy was called and both twins had to hold back stiffening their shoulders. They've met the family before. While it was one time, neither twin trusted anyone from the Malfoy family. Not even a little.

The hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" He looked rather pleased with himself, sitting next to his lackeys at the table.

A couple of other names were called up, "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then...

"Potter, Alexander!" was called. The entire hall broke out in whispers while Alex pushed his way towards the stool and sat down, with the hat on his head.

"Potter? Did she say?"

" _The_ Alexander Potter?"

Harry forced himself not to laugh. He could practically see his brother's scowl. Harry felt an emotion of slight surprise from Alexander and grew curious as to what was going on.

It took another couple of seconds before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole hall broke out into the loudest cheer yet, a few people standing up to shake Alex's hand while the Weasley twins started singing "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Alex met his brother's gaze and nodded his head slightly.

When the hall calmed down, Professor McGonagall continued, "Potter, Harry!" Harry made his way over to the stool, and again, more whispers broke out.

"I forgot that Alexander had a brother..."

"Wait they look exactly alike...are they twins?"

"There's another Potter?"

"They're bloody identical!" That one was from Weasley.

The last thing Harry saw was the confused look on everyone's faces before the brim of the hat blacked out his vision. Harry waited before he heard a small voice next to his ear. Now he knows why Alex got a little surprised there.

"Another one of you?" it said, "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. No, most certainly not. There's talent and plenty of it. There's also a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" the hat seemed to ponder with itself, "You're not unlike your brother. No, not at all. You both have very similar thought processes. You could certainly be made great in Slytherin, yes indeed. That is certainly _strange_. Well...better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took off the hat and put it back down before going to the table where the Gryffindor's were cheering again and the Weasley twins now modified their song too, "We got the Potter's! We got the Potter's!"

Harry sat down next to Alex letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Once the hall settled again, the sorting continued. Now, Harry could see the teacher's table. In the center, sat Albus Dumbledore, who was sitting in a golden chair. A glance at the professors was all Harry did before he focused on the Sorting again. There were only four people left to be sorted.

"Thomas, Dean," A black boy, taller than most of the first years, joined the rest at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ronald!" the red-head took a seat on the stool. The hat seemed to contemplate a little before determining, "GRYFFINDOR!" Weasley sat at the end of the table.

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. With that, the Sorting concluded. Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment before removing the hat and stool from the front and going to take her place at the table, next to Dumbledore's right.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, beaming, his arms open wide like he saw nothing greater than seeing them all here now, "Welcome," he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are! Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Alex and Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. Now they see what their father meant.

_"Albus ― he's a genius, don't get me wrong ― but he can be a little bit mad at times. He's brilliant though, best Hogwarts master there's been in ages, so you're in safe hands!"_

Bloody hell, they hoped so.

As food began to appear in front of them, Harry and Alex took note of how hungry they actually were. They started to fill their own plates respectively with a good amount of food.

"Bloody hell, is there a difference between you two?" they looked up and noticed it was the youngest Weasley talking to them. He was looking at their plates.

"You have the same thing in the exact same places on your plates!" he exclaimed, drawing a few other people's attention from around the table.

"Fred and George can't even do that!" Weasley stated, jerking his head towards the twins' plates. At a glance, they could tell that they differed from appetites.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Alex shrugged.

"I didn't even notice we did that." Harry nodded, looking at their plates.

"I can't tell you two apart anymore..." Finnigan said, looking between the two of them.

"No one can," they said together, looking up at him. Everyone continued with their meals then. Once nearly everyone stuffed themselves, the desserts appeared. The twins didn't take a lot of things. They heard Granger talking to probably the oldest Weasley here, who was a Prefect, about lessons and Transfiguration.

Alex flinched slightly beside Harry, and when Harry looked at him, Alex was looking down at his food with a confused look on his face. Harry decided not to push it. He'd find out later.

When everyone was finished with their desserts, the dishes disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet once more, drawing silence from across the hall.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few of our older students will do well to remember that as well." His twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A couple of people laughed, but the twins didn't. They knew from their father that Dumbledore was usually open to why certain things were kept out of bounds. James told them about all his adventures through the castle's secret corridor's to find out more about the secrets of Hogwarts. Both in the Restricted Section in the library and secret passages in the walls.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried, the earlier twinkle in his eyes returning. Alex and Harry tuned out the whole singing part and focused instead on trying to determine what could be hidden within the corridor.

When the song ended, Dumbledore batted his eyes, "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!" Prefect's led the first years to their separate common rooms.

When they entered the common room, Harry and Alex immediately felt the welcoming atmosphere in the room. It was comforting.

"Boys dormitories are to the right, the girls are to the left. There will be a guided tour throughout Hogwarts after breakfast, which starts at 7 and ends at 8 o'clock. Your lunch hour is at 12 o'clock, and at 1 is when you will begin the first of your lessons. Your schedules will be given to you during your breakfast hour, don't be late." Percy Weasley ordered. Both genders separated and sleepily went up to their separate sets of stairs. When the boys entered their dorm, they found their trunks by their beds.

Harry and Alex's beds were at the back of the room, only separated with a distance that involved a window, clearly showing the night sky. They all got changed into their pajamas before crawling into bed.

The twins waited until they were positive everyone was asleep before opening the curtains to their bed and meeting on the stone floor where the window was.

"So," Alex began, "Did you nearly get placed into Slytherin too?"

Harry chuckled, "Yep."

"What did the hat say to you? It told me I was talented, didn't have a bad mind, had plenty of courage, and could be made great in Slytherin if I remember correctly." Alex listed off.

"It told me everything it told you. It also told me that our thought process was similar and that we were more than just alike on the outside, but by the way our minds work. The hat called it strange." Harry explained with a small sigh.

Alex laughed humorlessly, "First the wands, now this. I don't think there's another pair of twins more connected than us."

"I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing. I'm saying it's something to be curious about. I want to know how and why we're connected." Harry shrugged.

"I never said it was bad either. I'm bloody glad about it. I'm pretty sure I would've gone mental a long time ago without it." Alex shook his head, "I just want to know what you want to know. How and why."

"Sadly, I think that we aren't going to figure out what connects us any time soon..." Harry sighed.

Alex waited for a few minutes, both of them looking out the window at the stars before saying, "Did you look at Professor Quirrell? Directly in the eye I mean."

"No, why?" Harry asked. If he remembered correctly, Professor Quirrell was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"When I looked him in the eye while he was talking to Professor Snape during dessert, my scar burned. At first, I thought it was Snape being an arse, but nothings ever triggered my scar like that. Quirrell...there was this _look_ in his eyes. I don't know how to explain it, but it gave me chills." Alex explained.

"Oh is that why you flinched during dessert?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. Anyways. I think something big's going on here. Professor Quirrell's up to something, and whatever's in the third-floor corridor has something to do with it."

"It's not like I doubt your infinite wisdom, but where exactly are you getting these hunches from?" Harry asked.

"No, look at it like this. Dumbledore tells us not to go in the third-floor corridor unless we want to die a painful death. I think he laid out the pieces for a puzzle in his little speech, but ignore the beginning of it. Whatever's in the third-floor corridor is important, and at some point, something is going to happen to it. Probably multiple points in the year." Alex leaned forward a bit, whispering now, "Now, this parts a fifty-fifty kind of thing. You remember how it was Dumbledore who told Mum and Dad that I was the Chosen One all those years back? Dumbledore knows these special prophecies according to Dad. What if there's a prophecy about the Chosen One and You-Know-Who? I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore was trying to make sure that either the prophecy happens, or doesn't happen."

"Alex...I'm pretty sure this is why we were nearly put into Slytherin, because I was thinking exactly that, only with far less detail." Harry told Alex, "I think you're on to something. I also think that Dumbledore might be trying to get you on his good side. Whatever's in that corridor is either a deadly beast, guarding something extremely important that could help the dark in some way, or it's something cursed that might help the dark. Whatever it is, it's for the benefit of the dark. If your scar burned up, then it had something to do with Voldemort, meaning he's still alive, even if it's just barely. It also has something to do with Quirrell. We just need to find all the puzzle pieces and put them together properly. And we need to make sure we're more like Mother in this case and be smart, not bold or rash."

Alex smiled, "Sometimes I love that we inherited Dad's "Auror Sense". It gave us major trust issues, but at least it might save our lives."

"Inherited Auror Sense or not, it's a pain in the arse to deal with when it's coming from Father when he gets one of his big cases."

"Where do you think we get our strategic side from otherwise?"

"I was kind of hoping that it came from a distant relative..."

Alex snorted, "You wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear a couple of things up:
> 
> \- Harry and Alex share a lot of things, so they only needed one trunk for both of their things.  
> \- No one can tell the two of them apart, both of their scars are hidden under their hair, and you can't exactly see the handles of their wands when they're holding them. Not even James or Lily can tell them apart.  
> \- Harry and Alex often hold hands or lean on each other as a form of comfort. Neither of them really experienced much of a motherly or fatherly hug, even Alex, despite being favored by them.  
> \- There will be small changes along with drastic changes in the original plotline, as seen by the two getting their robes.  
> \- I couldn't exactly decide what kind of wands I wanted them to have, it was either come up with a wand or try to make both wands somewhat related, so I decided to make them identical with only the designs on the handles as a difference between the two.  
> \- Some lines will be taken directly from the book, those lines belong to J. K. Rowling and not me.
> 
> That's all I have. I hope you enjoyed this! I would love it if any of you would comment or kudos! Either one is strongly appreciated!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the start of the year. What could go wrong?
> 
> No, the real question is: How is it going to go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late.
> 
> I lost motivation so quickly after writing a whole 9,000 words in 3 days. I thought I'd be able to just continue doing that but 2 days later, I wasn't even writing this anymore.
> 
> Throughout the rest of November, the entirety of December, and the beginning of January I spent my time writing other things.
> 
> Finally, today, I came back to this chapter. It's nearly four in the morning and I have school, but I wanted to get this finished and out as soon as possible.
> 
> I've already begun the third chapter and I believe I have a pretty solid start.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> This sits at around 6,000 words, so I hope you enjoy it!

After the tour through Hogwarts, Harry and Alex had their lunch. It was peaceful. Well, as peaceful it could get at a table of overly loud giants. The upper years were telling (more like yelling at) each other about how their first four classes went and how much homework they all already had.

Escaping the Great Hall was pretty easy, so Harry and Alex were able to go to their Charms class in peace.

“What do we have after?” Alex whispered as the two of them sat down.

“We have Charms now, Herbology next, then Transfiguration at the end of the day,” Harry replied.

“So a normal school day ends at 4 then?” Alex guessed while pulling out ink and parchment from his bag.

“Yep.” Harry nodded, getting their textbook from his bag.

Alex smirked, looking at his brother, “How much you wanna bet that all of the classes are going to go over safety measures first?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I don’t need to bet to have enough brain cells to figure that out on my own.”

Alex snorted and shook his head, going back to getting out his things, “Yeah, good point.”

People from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor slowly filed into the room and Professor Flitwick waited upon a stack of books as the final students scurried in and took their seats.

“Welcome, first years, to your first Charms lesson!” Professor Flitwick’s squeaky voice told the students, “Today, we’ll be going over safety measures that need to be taken very seriously within this classroom and elsewhere.” and with that, the lecture began.

Professor Flitwick went through why Charms class was important before going through the safety precautions. Alex’s hand ― if he didn’t grow up writing down every piece of Defense information he could find ― would have been sore and red. Finnigan’s hand seemed a tad swollen and Weasley’s seemed to be cramping up.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Professor Flitwick turned to everyone and spoke, “I require 5 inches of what some safety measures are and what they will do to keep you all safe! Dismissed!” Some students nearly threw their quills out of their hands. Alex let out a sigh of relief and flexed his fingers to shake off the stiffness while Harry followed suit.

“Note to self, try not to get caught when pursuing dangerous deeds only the Boy-Who-Lived would do to prevent self from writing lines for hours,” Harry commented drily while they began packing their bags.

“Noted.” Alex agreed.

Alex and Harry made their way to the greenhouses, where Herbology classes were held.

When they entered, Professor Sprout scurried in, wiping her hands off on her dress. She was a plump woman and neither Alex nor Harry believed they would ever see the woman without dirt on her clothes except for meal times.

“Welcome to your first lesson in Herbology!” she smiled brightly, “You won’t be needing anything particular, but you will need to remember the information I’m going to give you unless you wish to be gravely injured during this class.” Ah yes, because the number of dangerous plants that the wizarding world held was far greater than the muggle world.

This class also went over the good things about Herbology class before going over a bunch of safety measures in the class. Granger answered a question about Devil’s Snare and earned Gryffindor 5 points.

When the lesson ended, Alex and Harry made their way to Transfiguration. They found a seat at the back and started to get out their materials.

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom when the beginning bell rang and she did a quick sweep of the room with her eyes, finally landing on the two empty seats near the front.

“All of you begin to write notes on safety measures. They will be on page 2 of your books. We shall wait for the two late students, but not doing nothing,” she announced before turning into a cat and hopping up onto the desk.

“Smart,” Alex commented while opening their textbook to the safety measures section at the very front of the book. Harry nodded before beginning to write down the precautions of Transfiguration.

A few minutes later, Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan ran into the room, slowing down the further they entered the classroom.

“Whew, we made it. Could you imagine the look on Professor McGonagall’s face if we were late?” Weasley asked. The cat version of Professor McGonagall leapt off the desk before walking over to the two Gryffindors who were gaping at her.

“That was bloody brilliant.” Weasley shared.

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Finnigan and yourself into a pocket watch?” Professor McGonagall asked, “Then maybe one of you might be on time.”

“We got lost,” Finnigan mumbled, his Irish accent not as profound as it normally is when he’s yelling things in the Great Hall.

“Then perhaps a map,” she amended, “I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.” Malfoy snickered from his spot while Professor McGonagall went up to the front and Weasley and Finnigan slowly sat down.

Professor McGonagall wasted no time beginning her lecture. First, it was about safety measures, then it was on the theory of Transfiguration. Most of the class was spent on theory and taking notes on important key things that Harry and Alex figured necessary for future reference.

“Now, we’ve gone over all the theory that will be needed for this next exercise. You will be turning the match sticks in front of you into needles.” Professor McGonagall began, “Don’t expect to get it on your first try. I personally expect only a few of you to make a successful needle by the end of class. Begin.”

Harry and Alex pulled out their wands, but Harry didn’t try to transfigure. He went through the textbook and the matchstick theory part instead. After a few failed attempts, Alex joined him in going through the text.

Once they were both sure they had a good understanding of changing the match into a needle, they began again.

It took 9 matches before they both started to get good, functioning needles. In the beginning, they were failing miserably. Turning into deformed sticks of silver, misshapen matches, a needle with the look of a matchstick, twisted forms of a dull needle.

“Nicely done, Mr. Potter’s.” McGonagall congratulated with an approving nod of her head upon seeing the small, neat stack of needles on both sides of the table.

“Thank you, Professor,” they said together before the bell rang and they began to pack their bags.

Exiting the classroom and into the corridors, Harry started to go over their Charms notes so that he could start on the Charms homework when they reached the library. He looked up, taking note of all the whispering and glancing from other people as both he and Alex walked past. A lot of first-year girls’ faces reddened and they turned away giggling.

Only after entering the library and finding an empty spot in the far back corner did either of them speak.

“What do you think they were whispering about?” Alex asked as they started to get their materials out of their bags.

“Oh, I don’t know, great Chosen One. Maybe you?” Harry snickered. A look of pure terror came over Alex’s face and Harry paused, examining his brother.

“Do you think there’s any clubs here?” Alex asked quietly. The single memory of the girls giggling in the hallways replayed in his head and it took exactly 1.2 seconds for it to click in Harry’s head. 

“Bloody hell…”

***

The next morning, on their way to the Great Hall, Harry and Alex’s suspicions were confirmed.

Alex was going over his Potions notes he took on the train since they had double Potions first off while Harry was guiding him through the corridors so he didn’t run into anyone or walls. Harry brushed his shoulder to turn left and would tap his side to turn right. He would tug to move Alex out of the way if was about to nearly run into someone.

When they turned down another corridor, both Alex and Harry knew that their assumptions from yesterday were correct. Near the middle of the corridor, there was a Gryffindor girl with slightly tan skin and light brown hair, grinning broadly and waving around flyers.

“Join the Alexander Fan Club!” she said in an eager voice, handing flyers to anyone who walked by. A Hufflepuff girl with darker skin and black hair was also smiling and giving out flyers.

Harry immediately grabbed Alex’s arm in a vice grip and dragged him the other way.

“Looks like we’re going the long way around,” Harry muttered, pulling Alex into a different corridor.

“Sometimes I hate when we’re right about something…” Alex muttered as Harry released his arm.

“What do you think the club is going to focus on?” Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Alex groaned, “I just hope that they leave us alone…”

“Somehow, great and mighty Saviour, I highly doubt your hopes will be fulfilled.” Harry sighed.

“It’s not like I ever enjoyed being the vanquisher of Voldemort and all, but right now, I’d give nearly anything to not be the Boy-Who-Lived for the entirety of the school year…” Alex grumbled.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex, “‘Nearly anything’? What wouldn’t you give?”

Alex looked up at him like he just asked the stupidest question on the planet, “Harry, it’s kind of obvious. I wouldn’t give up you.”

Harry felt oddly touched by that, “Surprisingly, I wouldn’t give up on you either.”

Alex snorted and went back to his notes, Harry looking forward and making sure to guide the two of them through the empty halls, a comfortable silence falling around the two.

When they reached the Great Hall, their masks fell into place and they took their seats. Alex ate while he scratched out a couple of things and rewrote the proper term and Harry ate in silence, both of them ignoring the sneers and scowls they were receiving from the Slytherin table.

“Whose brilliant idea was it to make Slytherins and Gryffindors have a double Potions class together first thing on a Tuesday morning?” Alex asked.

“Not to mention it's our first Potions class of the year.” Harry added, “This will be wonderful.”

“Well, I’m quite excited about our Potions lesson,” Granger argued.

“You’re excited about every lesson,” Weasley mumbled tiredly, poking at his cereal.

“While that may be true, how can you not be at least a little more enthusiastic about learning magic?” Granger asked Weasley.

“I don’t think Weasley likes mornings very much,” Alex observed.

“Or doing what muggles would consider schoolwork,” Harry added.

“Mmm.” Weasley put his head down on the table.

“That wasn’t a recommendation to sleep! We have a double class of Potions to attend to!” Granger cried. Harry and Alex stood up.

“And because of that, we’ll be taking our leave.” Alex smiled.

“See you both during the lesson.” Harry smiled as well before they left, Alex still going over his notes.

They waited outside the classroom in the dungeons, Alex going over his notes, now joined by Harry.

“That’s right,” Harry pointed to a sentence near the top of the page before pointing to the one below it, “That ones wrong. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same thing, yes, but its actual name is aconite.” Harry explained quietly.

“I knew that looked wrong, I just couldn’t remember the word,” Alex whispered, clearly scolding himself, scratching out the word and rewriting it.

At the same time the door to the classroom unlocked, the bell rang loudly throughout the castle. The students shuffled into the class, most of the Gryffindors talking loudly as they found a seat around the classroom. Alex and Harry found a spot near the front, but not at the direct front. It was more between the middle and the front rows. Harry got out their materials as Alex continued to scratch out his notes.

When Professor Snape entered the classroom, his plain black robes were billowing dramatically behind him. He stood at the front of the classroom, examining each of the students in his classroom. His eyes seemed to linger a little longer on the pair of twins, sitting side by side before moving on to a different table.

“There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class,” he said in a quiet voice, but still seemed to manage to keep all of the students from talking, “As such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science at the exact art this dispersion making, however, for those select few who possess the predisposition,” he paused before pulling his robes over his chest, “I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.”

Snape paused again, taking another look around the class, “Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention,” he pronounced the last three words a little clearer than before, but never raised his voice.

While Snape was looking in the direction of the twins, neither of them were doing anything that would classify as “not paying attention”.

Professor Snape started to look around the room again before spinning back around to the twins saying, a lot clearer but never louder, “Potter.”

Both twins looked up and met the Professor’s gaze at that, neither one flinching away.

Snape seemed to ignore the fact that there were two, looking at both of them in distaste, “Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

“You’d get a sleeping potion so powerful that it’s more commonly known as the Draught of Living Death,” Harry answered, though he knew very well that Professor Snape was talking to Alex.

“Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Snape tried again.

“Well, I’d start in your supply room first ―” Harry started.

“But if you can’t find one there, you can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and it can save you from most poisons.” Alex finished.

Snape scowled before continuing, “What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Alex snorted while Harry answered, “Difference, Professor? There isn’t one. They’re the same plant and are also known as aconite.” In both the twins' opinion, someone who didn’t know that should learn common sense. While not a lot know of its other name as it’s mainly called by one of the two names, hence why Alex had forgotten, most wizarding families are aware of the different names for wolfsbane. After all, metamorphmagus werewolves have been disregarded by society for as long as they’ve been known.

“5 points from Gryffindor...for their classmates' cheek.” Snape sneered before whirling around again, writing on the chalkboard a list of steps before turning back to the first years.

“I want all of you to brew a potion known as Cure for Boils.” Snape scowled, “When you are finished, bottle it and bring it up to me. Begin.”

Without communicating, Alex left the station to go collect the supplies while Harry set up the cauldron. Just as Alex returned, Harry finished. They worked in silence and while waiting for 45 minutes for the potion to set, they left to go get the second step of the ingredients.

Suddenly, a loud crack sounded through the classroom just as Harry and Alex were about to head back to their potion and they spun around. Longbottom and his partner, Finnigan, seemed to have melted their cauldron. Longbottom was getting covered in boils while Finnigan stared at their cauldron in shock.

“Idiot boy!” Professor Snape scolded, getting rid of the disaster with a wave of his wand, “I suspect you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the heat!? You,” he looked at Finnigan, “Take him to the Hospital Wing.” As Finnigan hobbled out of the room with a struggling Longbottom, Snape whirled around to face the nearest station, which just so happened to be empty with a cauldron simmering neatly above the flame.

Harry and Alex were in their seats soon enough for Snape to barely even notice their absence.

“Potter’s!” he scowled, “Why didn’t you tell Longbottom to take his cauldron off the heat before adding the quills!?”

“We were watching the cauldron before,” Alex began.

“We just got up to get the next parts ingredients.” Harry continued.

“We didn’t grab them earlier, we didn’t want to mix them up,” Alex added.

“So, we were both across the room when Longbottom didn’t read the instructions properly.” Harry finished. As they were talking, they’d added the horned slugs into the potion and had taken their cauldron off the heat while turning off the flame.

“They remind me a little bit of Fred and George when they do that…” Weasley muttered to Dean Thomas.

“10 points from Gryffindor for incompetence.” Snape sneered. It seemed to be his signature move. Then again, he was the Head of Slytherin House. Neither twin even bothered to argue, instead focusing on their potion and ignoring their Professor as he stood over, watching their every move.

When Alex waved his wand to complete the brew, a pink smoke began to rise from the cauldron. Several students had finished already, but none of them had had a pink smoke rise. It was either magenta, red, or orange. Well, except for Draco Malfoy who was partnered with Blaise Zabini along with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry compared the color to their textbook that showed the smoke color if brewed correctly.

“It's a couple of decimals off.” Harry sighed in conclusion, “We must’ve not crushed up the snake fangs enough.”

Alex took a small note next to the recipe on a piece of parchment while Harry bottled the potion and turned to Professor Snape.

“I suppose the potion is...adequate,” he muttered.

“Thank you, Professor,” they said together before packing their stuff and leaving the class, like all the ones before them did.

When they were pretty far away, Alex sighed, “I wasn’t expecting him to be so…”

“Reluctant?” Harry supplied.

“Yeah…” Alex mumbled, “I’m glad Mum went over Potions with us before we came here. I think we would’ve inherited more of Dad’s skillsets if she hadn’t told us.”

“We probably would’ve.” Harry agreed.

“History of Magic is next.” Alex said, changing the topic, “I heard a ghost is supposed to be teaching the class.”

“I’ve also heard that pretty much all of the students fall asleep in that class, it’s so boring. We could probably take shifts for the class. One of us sleeps while the other stays awake to take notes. Depending on who’s more awake.” Harry thought out.

“I could use a little more sleep when I need it.” Alex nodded his head.

“We’ll have to see how this class goes.” Harry shrugged.

News flash, magic history was the most boring class of all.

Professor Binns was a ghost who had apparently slept while the staff room was on fire before just waking up and going to teach a class. He had a very drawn out, bored, monotone voice that could put anyone to sleep honestly. The Professor didn’t even do roll-call to see if they were all here. Not even a glance in their direction. Either he really loved history, or he hated his job and didn’t realize he was dead yet. Though he could know he’s dead, but not acknowledge it.

Alex was the one able to stay awake during the lecture. Harry had fallen asleep after 15 minutes.

Lunch wasn’t very exciting. Both twins had 2 sandwiches with a glass of water along with some fruit before getting up and heading for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Quirrell was by far the worst teacher in Hogwarts. He was a stuttering, paranoid _mess_. The classroom that Defense was taught in smelled strongly of garlic and something else that neither twin wanted to figure out. They didn’t go over any practical magic whatsoever. And here Alex and Harry were, actually at least somewhat excited for this class.

Transfiguration was at least interesting, despite going over theory for half the class. The students who had completed the match-to-needle task were assigned to make the needle change a different color. By the end of the class, both twins were able to switch the colors swiftly between one another. Most likely a skill given to them by their father, seen as he was supposed to be a Transfiguration genius back in his Hogwarts days.

Charms class was next. While they spent a good deal of time reviewing the safety measures, they spent the last half of class going over the theory and wand movements of their first spell, Wingardium Leviosa. Both twins knew that they wouldn’t be getting to actually practice the spell until at least next week.

By the end of the day, both Harry and Alex were exhausted, full, and ready for bed. They really wanted to be left alone, but somehow, they doubted that would ever happen. Neither twin knew what exactly was planned for the “Alexander Fan Club!” but they hoped they wouldn’t be too dramatic or over-the-top about him.

They somehow very much doubted that…

***

By next Monday, Harry and Alex had learned to dodge the main hallways. On Thursday, Alex had owled their parents and requested that their father give them some idea of where the secret corridors were. However, James didn’t give that up, saying it was “for you to find out”.

The fan club had taken mere _days_ to assemble properly, and nearly everywhere the twins turned, they were found by a flock of pigeons, waiting for the bread crumbs to come down to them. Metaphorically speaking, anyway.

During class, some members would be slightly shy but would ask to sit next to Alex. Of course, they never knew (nor would they figure out) which one really was Alex, and the twins always declined the offer.

On top of the whole flock of pigeons following them, they now had two people who seemed to watch them from the sidelines. The Weasley twins. Now, they never approached, but their staring was off-putting, despite them both having curious looks on their faces.

Then there were classes. Professor Snape was the harshest. He took away points from Gryffindor faster than the youngest Weasley going through dessert at dinner. They got loaded with at least 10 inches of essay work from Snape alone every two days and brewing potions seemed more like a “make-sure-I-don’t-majorly-screw-up” game. Transfiguration, while it sure wasn’t easy, it wasn’t too difficult either. Charms class was efficient, they started to practice the levitation spell on Friday, even if it was brief. Herbology...well, one got covered in dirt nearly every time, but it was still very interesting to learn about all the different kinds of plants that could cure certain poisons or kill a person if even a centimeter of it was eaten. History of Magic was boring. They’ve been going through the Goblin War for the past week so much that the twins normally instead took the opportunity to do homework while in the class since they’d already memorized the textbook. Defense wasn’t the greatest subject, but it was definitely better than history. If only Quirrell would stop stuttering and lose the paranoia… Astronomy wasn’t as fun as one would hope. They mainly looked through the telescope to find different planets and constellations. Apparently, muggles were ahead in the whole space department, according to Granger anyway.

After escaping into the Defense classroom, which they have a double block in next, Harry and Alex decided to go through their textbook and practice a few spells while they were the only ones in there. First, they learned the counter-curse before practicing some simple spells.

“These will probably get more advanced near Year Three or Four,” Alex muttered, looking at the next spell.

“There’s no harm in learning spells beforehand too, so we can go to the library and look up some more advanced spells too. Or just ask Father to send us some.” Harry shrugged, peering over Alex’s shoulder.

“What are you lot doing in here?” a voice said from the door. It was female and had a very strong English accent in it. Harry and Alex turned around, finding a girl taller than them with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and moss green eyes. She wore Ravenclaw robes and was carrying a few papers.

“Oh, I see. You must be the Potter twins.” she sighed before walking around them and placing the papers on the desk, “Getting in some practice, are we?”

“More like escaping, but we could call it practice, yes.” Alex shrugged lightly.

“Escaping? Why would you ―” it seemed it must’ve clicked for the Ravenclaw then, “Ah. I see. Well, I’m Procella Pyrite, Third-Year. Pleasure to meet you.” the blonde held out her hand. Harry and Alex thought over an alliance with her along with the pros and cons of having it before shaking her hand.

“Alex.”

“Harry.”

They said their names at the same time, so she probably wouldn’t be able to tell which one said which.

“Did you need any help with the spells?” Pyrite asked.

“They’re all pretty easy, so no, I don’t believe we’ll be needing any assistance with them at the moment.” Alex smiled. He was smiling like how he normally would for journalists when they asked him questions. They both smiled for the camera, just to make sure no one could tell the difference.

“Alright, well, look for me if you need any help. I’ve always been the top in my year for Defense.” the Ravenclaw smiled viciously before leaving the room.

When they were sure she wouldn’t be able to hear them, Alex turned to Harry, “Think we can trust her?”

“The Pyrite family is still wildly unknown. But, from what I remember, they come from Scottish descent a few generations back. Pureblood and were thought to be allied with the Death Eaters, during the war, though they were pretty neutral and never voted in extreme favour of the Dark during the trials. Though, pyrite is another name for fool's gold too. She could be living up to that.” Harry recalled, “I believe her father was a Death Eater. He was in Ravenclaw as well as far as I’m aware.”

“Just proves that sometimes not all Death Eater’s come from Slytherin.” Alex shrugged before they turned back to their book, “So, more like allies that have a truce?”

“I’d say, for now.” Harry agreed. With that, their day continued.

***

Nothing too interesting had happened. Well, that was until there was information on the notice board in the Gryffindor common room about flying lessons starting for the First-Years. Which just so happened to be shared with the First-Year Slytherins. And by extension, Draco Malfoy.

“Let’s be bloody grateful that we already know how to fly,” Alex muttered.

“So does Malfoy,” Harry said bitterly.

“We aren’t going to make competition over it. We both know how horribly that could end up.” Alex said while they went down to the Great Hall.

“Yes, yes. We both fly for the thrill, not for whatever else people fly for. Quidditch.” Harry replied.

“You know how Dad’ll get if at least one of us isn’t on the Quidditch team next year, don’t you?” Alex sighed.

“He’ll be very emotional. I’m aware.” Harry nodded.

“We could probably both get on the team if we really wanted to,” Alex mumbled, more to himself than Harry.

“You’d be a decent Chaser, I’d think,” Harry said, examining his brother.

“Or a Beater. But the Weasley twins have those positions covered pretty well, according to the other Weasley anyway.” Alex shrugged before looking at Harry, “You’d probably be a Seeker if I had to give you a position.”

“I won’t comment on that,” Harry muttered before they entered the Great Hall and took their seats.

When the flying lesson arrived, Harry and Alex found themselves scuttling along with the rest of the Gryffindor First-Years towards the flying field.

Granger and Longbottom were the most nervous of all of them. Granger had tried to learn flying techniques from a book. However, flying isn't something you could learn from reading words on parchment. It had to be practiced.

The Slytherins were already there, smug looks on nearly all of them. There were twenty broomsticks lying on the ground. Neither Harry nor Alex trusted these brooms. After all, they’ve been used for years and never replaced unless they snapped in half.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

“Well, what’re you waiting for? Come on, hurry up. Stand beside a broom.” she barked.

“Hold out your hand over the broom and say “Up!”.” Madam Hooch called from up front.

“Up!”

Alex and Harry’s brooms jumped into their hands immediately. They were some of the few that did. Granger’s just rolled around on the ground while Longbottom’s stayed firmly in place.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows. Nearly everyone in Gryffindor was delighted when Malfoy was told he’d been doing it wrong for years.

“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,” said Madam Hooch, “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle ― 3 ― 2 ―”

But Longbottom, absolutely terrified of leaving the safety of the ground, kicked off before she even finished counting. He rose very quickly, shooting up into the air. His face was as white as a sheet and he looked down. Suddenly, he slipped and fell. There was a loud WHAM! and a crack that caused Alex and Harry to cringe slightly.

Madam Hooch hovered over Longbottom, her face as white as his.

“Broken wrist,” she muttered, “Come on, boy ― it’s alright, up you get.”

She turned to the rest of the class.

“None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are, or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say “Quidditch”. Come on, dear.”

When they were out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter.

“Did you see his face, the great lump?”

The other Slytherins joined in.

“Shut up, Malfoy.” snapped Parvati Patil.

“Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?” said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl, “Never thought _you’d_ like fat little cry babies, Parvati.”

“Look!” interrupted Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass, “It’s that stupid thing Longbottom’s gran sent him.”

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. Harry and Alex wished it would turn red so that they could say Malfoy forgot his intelligence back at home, but alas, it didn’t.

“Give that here, Malfoy!” Weasley snarled. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

“I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect ― how about ― up in a tree?”

“Give it _here_!” Weasley shouted, his face as red as his hair.

“Yeah, Malfoy ―” said Alex with a cheerful smile.

“Wouldn’t want the smoke to turn red ―” Harry continued.

“It’d just prove you left your brain back in the dungeons.” finished Alex.

Malfoy sneered and said, “Come and get it then.” and he mounted his broom and got in the air. He was decent at flying, he hadn’t been lying entirely when he continued to proclaim it loudly in the Great Hall.

“ _No_!” shouted Granger, “Madam Hooch told us not to move ― you’ll get us all into trouble.”

She was too late though. Harry and Alex had already mounted their brooms and taken off. They turned their brooms sharply to face Malfoy. Malfoy actually looked surprised.

“Come on then ―” said Harry.

“Hand it over ―” Alex added.

“Or we’ll knock you off your broom.” Harry finished.

“Oh, yeah?” Malfoy tried to sneer, but he actually looked worried.

Harry looked over at Alex, “Wonder how he got into Slytherin. Isn’t self-preservation supposed to be a trait there?”

Alex smirked, “Yeah. Malfoy should know when to give.”

They both shot forward and Malfoy dodged just in time. They quickly stopped, both of them grinning and looking at Malfoy.

“No Crabbe or Goyle to save you up here, Malfoy,” Alex said cheerfully.

The same thought seemed to have occurred to Malfoy.

“Catch it if you can, then!” he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

Alex and Harry both dove for it but Alex slowed down a tad. Harry reached forwards and caught the ball before quickly tossing it to Alex and turning sharply so he didn’t smash into the ground. Both of them lowered onto the ground while Alex tossed the Remembrall back, grinning. A small high-five was exchanged between the two while the other classmates cheered.

“ALEX AND HARRY POTTER!”

And just like that, their happiness was short-lived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. Alex and Harry stopped walking forwards and stopped smiling.

“ _Never_ ― in all my time at Hogwarts ―”

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses were flashing furiously, “― how _dare_ you ― might have broken your neck ―”

“It wasn’t their fault, Professor ―”

“Be quiet, Ms. Patil ―”

“But Malfoy ―”

“That’s _enough_ , Mr. Weasley. Both of you, follow me, now.”

Harry and Alex caught the triumphant looks on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle as they left behind Professor McGonagall’s stride towards the castle. They were about to be expelled and it hadn’t even been a month yet. Actually, it hadn’t even been 2 weeks. Their voices seemed to be broken since they couldn’t even defend themselves. McGonagall wasn’t turning to look back at them though and they had to jog to keep up.

They were already inside of the castle, yet McGonagall still hadn’t said a word to them. She weaved through the halls and at one point, Harry and Alex even glanced at each other, wondering what their punishment would be.

She peered into a classroom suddenly, nearly making the twins run into her.

“Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?”

Wood? Was she going to burn them? Put them through a special ritual of torture so that they behaved?

No, apparently not because Wood was a person who came out of Professor Flitwick’s class looking confused.

“Follow me, you three,” said Professor McGonagall, and they marched up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry and Alex.

“In here.”

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

“Out, Peeves!” she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face all of them.

“Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood ― I’ve found you either two Seeker’s or a Chaser and a Seeker.”

Wood’s face turned from puzzlement to delight.

“Are you serious, Professor?”

“Absolutely,” said Professor McGonagall crisply, “They’re both naturals. I’ve never seen anything like it. How long have you two been flying?”

“Dad insisted we learned as soon as possible, so pretty much as soon as we could talk and run,” Alex replied, confused. Were they getting punished?

“They dove fifty feet for some sort of ball, one stayed slightly behind while the other went forwards to catch it and toss it back so he didn’t dive into the ground. Not even a scratch on them. Charlie Weasley couldn’t have done it.”

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

“Bet you’ve seen Quidditch before?” he asked, turning to them.

“Wood’s the captain of the Gryffindor team,” Professor McGonagall explained.

“They’re just the build for Seeker, too,” said Wood, who was now walking around the twins and examining them, “Light ― speedy ― they could be perfect Chasers too. They’ll need good brooms too, Professor. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I’d say.”

“I shall speak with Professor Dumbledore and see if we can’t bend the First-Year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in the last match by Slytherin, I couldn’t look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…”

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at the twins.

“I want to hear both of you are training hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you.”

Then she suddenly smiled.

“Your father will be proud of you two. He was on the Quidditch team as well.”

Youngest players in about a century. Honestly, they didn’t expect to be on the team so soon. Training starts next week for both Harry and Alex. They had decided they’d switch between positions sometimes. They’re both good at all of the positions. Keeper wasn’t either of their strong suits.

They were eating in the Great Hall when suddenly the Weasley twins appeared and put their arms around them.

“Well done,” said George in a low voice, “Wood told us. We’re on the team too ― Beaters.”

“I tell you, we’re going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year,” said Fred, “We haven’t won since Charlie left, but this year’s team is going to be brilliant. You two must be really good; Wood was almost skipping when he told us.”

“Anyway, we’ve got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he’s found a new secret passageway out of the school.”

“Bet it’s that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you.”

Harry blinked while Alex snorted softly.

“They’re certainly real interesting characters, aren’t they?” Harry commented. He was just about to eat a piece of steak that he had cut up when an unwelcome visitor came over. Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

“Having your last meals, Potter? When are you getting on the train back to your Mudblood mother?”

That offended both Harry and Alex greatly. Not that they let it show.

“Oh, we weren’t expelled. We told Professor McGonagall what happened. She let us off with a huge warning though.” said Harry, “Although we have better things to do than to talk to someone with so much stupidity, it rules over their life.” Harry got up and started packing his bag.

“Ah yes ― we have to return Longbottom’s Remembrall. That wastes fewer brain cells than talking with someone who has a rather large power complex and blood purity issues.” Alex also packed his bag before flashing a smile at Malfoy, “Hope you fall off your broom next time, Malfoy.”

And with that, they left, not at all bothered by Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles. When they entered the empty halls, Harry snarled and Alex scowled.

“I may not be the favorite, but I wasn’t exactly starved, beaten, and treated horribly,” Harry stated, gritting his teeth, “And she is still my mother.”

“I was tempted to call his mother a skunk but I actually don’t mind Mrs. Malfoy. She’s quite nice,” muttered Alex.

They were able to calm down before they reached the hospital wing.

When they entered, they saw Longbottom with his arm in a sling reading a Herbology book.

“Hello, Longbottom.” Alex greeted. Longbottom looked up and his eyes widened by who was standing next to his bed.

“We just came by to return your Remembrall and to see how you were doing.” Harry smiled, reaching into his pocket and giving Longbottom the glass ball.

“O-Oh. Uh. Thank you. I’m doing well. Madam Pomfrey said I’d be fine by tomorrow.” Longbottom stuttered out.

“That’s good then. Well, feel better!” Alex grinned before they left and Harry gave a small wave.

“Can we go to the common room now? I’ve exhausted my supply of socially interacting civilly with people for the day.” Harry grumbled while they walked through the halls.

Alex rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I did and inform me of any mistakes you see.
> 
> Original character: Procella Pyrite  
> Creator: LazuriteLuxCaelum  
> Thank you for the character! I hope she's up to your standards! She'll be used more, don't worry.
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween, Quidditch, and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the last chapter being a few months late, I worked on this chapter.
> 
> Given, Halloween was originally in the second chapter. That was before I realized how much I missed though so I had to go through it.
> 
> This is also around 6,000 words, so please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It had been a week and Harry and Alex still hadn’t been informed of when they’d be getting their first Quidditch lesson with Wood.

They sat in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast when the post arrived. Two quite large packages landed in front of Alex and Harry, causing Alex to nearly spill his pumpkin juice all over his robes. Before either of them could reach for the note that came with the packages, the Potter owl dropped a letter near them.

“Oh no,” said Harry, picking it up and looking at Alex, “It’s from Mother.”

They eyed the letter carefully. It had only been a few days. They weren’t expecting a reply for at least another day.

Tearing it open, they read the letter together.

_Dear Alex and Harry,_

_You boys are in so much trouble! Breaking the rules on your very first flying lesson! Unbelievable! Just wait until I get my hands on both of you._

_Your father hid the letter Professor McGonagall sent. Trying to cover up the fact that you two nearly died on the brooms!_

_Both of you are going to behave and not break any more rules, is that understood?_

_I hope you’re doing well._

_Love,_

_Mum_

There was more writing on the back of the letter, so they turned it over, finding James’ messy scrawl and many scratched out parts.

_Alex and Harry,_

_You both got on the Quidditch team! Fantastic! Youngest players in a century! Oh, I’ve never been more proud of you two!_

_Your mother nearly_ ~~_slaughtered_ ~~ _killed me when she found the letter._ ~~_Honestly, I should’ve burned it instead._ ~~

_I’m expecting both of you to make me proud on your first game! I’ve already asked Albus if parents were allowed to attend. We are! I can’t wait to see your guys’ first game!_

_On another note, please be more careful. You both could’ve seriously injured yourselves. I know I’ve personally trained you with flying, but taking a dive like that is dangerous. But you haven’t been injured, which makes me think I’m a better teacher than your mother believes._

_I’ve worked together with Minerva to get both of you the Nimbus Two Thousand. Don’t open it in the Great Hall. Minerva doesn’t want all of the First-Years to ask for brooms._ ~~_Even if I would prefer you both to show them off_ _._ ~~

_Good luck and be safe!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Harry and Alex blinked at the letter, not knowing what to do.

“Bloody hell, what’s with those packages?” Weasley asked, “They kinda look like ―”

Harry and Alex shushed him.

“Don’t point them out,” said Alex.

“Yeah, the whole Slytherin house is looking at us like they plan to curse us in our sleep,” Harry muttered before looking at the note.

_Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter,_

_Please do not open these parcels in front of the entire Great Hall. They contain your Nimbus Two Thousand’s that your father and I got for both of you. I don’t wish for all of the First-Years coming to ask for one._

_Oliver Wood will meet you both tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o’clock for your first training session._

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

“Wait you both got ―”

“SHHH!” hissed Harry and Alex, cutting off Weasley, who was looking at them in shock.

“We’ve got to go put these in the dorms. Please, Weasley, for the sake of Godric Gryffindor, don’t say anything.” Alex whispered.

“But why’ve you gotten brooms?” Weasley asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“Okay, instead of expelling us, we were put on the Quidditch team ― don’t look at us like that, we were expecting to be gone last night,” said Harry.

“Bloody hell!” Weasley whispered harshly before he looked back at the Slytherin table, “Yeah, you two better go put them in the dorms.”

They nodded before picking up the Nimbus Two Thousand’s and leaving the Great Hall.

However, they couldn’t even make it past the Entrance Hall before they found themselves blocked by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Malfoy tore Alex’s broomstick out of his hand and felt it before tossing it back.

“That’s a broomstick,” he said, a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face, “You’ll be in for it, Potter, First-Years aren’t allowed broomsticks.”

“Yes, Malfoy,” said Harry, “I’m thrilled you were able to tell this was a broomstick. It’s quite obvious by looking at it. Your observation skills are absolutely bloody fantastic.”

Malfoy scowled but before he could make a retort, Professor Flitwick appeared at his elbow.

“Not arguing, I hope, boys?” he squeaked.

“Potter’s been sent a broomstick, Professor. They both have.” Malfoy said quickly before Harry or Alex could say anything.

“Yes, yes, that’s right,” said Professor Flitwick, beaming at the twins, “Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?” People seemed to start addressing both of them as “Potter” rather than “Potter’s” now. Not that they minded.

“They’re Nimbus Two Thousands, sir,” said Harry, both twins fighting the urge to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy’s face.

“It’s really thanks to Malfoy here that we’ve got them,” Alex added.

Both of them had to smother their laughter at Malfoy’s obvious rage and confusion on his face while they headed up the stairs.

It was true, though. If Malfoy hadn’t stolen Longbottom’s Remembrall, they wouldn’t be on the team.

When they reached the empty dormitories, they put their brooms on both of their beds.

“Alex, did you notice it too?” Harry asked, removing the paper off of the Nimbus carefully, revealing a polished broom.

Alex nodded, “Yeah.”

“They both included me in the letter,” Harry muttered.

“And showed concern,” added Alex.

Harry looked over at his brother, “Why do you think they did it? In case someone else was reading it?”

“No, I don’t think so. They know we don’t share our letters with whoever we’re friends with.” Alex replied.

They couldn’t find a solid reason why Lily and James would show that they cared about Harry. They never did that before.

Lessons were difficult to concentrate on. Both their minds continued to stray off to Quidditch.

The sport was something both of them enjoyed greatly. It was something that James taught both of them. Even Lily, despite claiming she thought the sport was a waste of time, would watch them playing for fun during the summer. It was something the entire family did.

Finally, when seven o’clock neared, Alex and Harry went to collect their brooms before heading out to the Quidditch pitch. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going. At either end of the pitch were three golden poles with hoops on the end.

Both of them were way too eager to just stand and wait so they mounted their brand new brooms and kicked off, the wind blowing in their faces.

They went around each other, doing little warm-ups that James had taught them all around the pitch with ease.

“Hey, Potter, come down here!”

It was Oliver Wood. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Alex and Harry landed next to him.

“Very nice,” said Wood, his eyes glinting, “I see what McGonagall meant now...you’re both naturals with flying. Since I’m sure your dad has already taught you the rules, I’m gonna see who’s better at what and put you both in positions. Of course, you can switch positions for a game as well if you want.”

Harry and Alex nodded. They went through several trials for each position.

“Right, which one is which? And please be honest, the Weasley twins are _very_ difficult since you never know if one of them is lying,” muttered Wood when night had fallen and they couldn’t continue.

“I’m Alex,” said Alex.

“I’m Harry,” Harry added.

“Right, Alex, to be perfectly honest you're probably better as a Chaser rather than Seeker. Harry, you’re perfect for Seeker. Don’t get me wrong, you’re both good at either position. I could probably even substitute you in for Beaters instead, actually. You both aren’t horrible Keeper’s, but you aren’t the best either.” Wood thought, “Anyway, Katie Bell, one of our Chasers, isn’t doing too well. A Boggart had broken into her home during the summer and showed her her worst fear ― don’t mention it to her, by the way ― she’s in her Second-Year so she didn’t know how to deal with it. Anyway, Professor Trelawney ― the Divination Professor ― said she was going to quit. I’m not taking any chances, so Alex, you’ll be her replacement.” explained Wood, “Pity really. She just joined too. Wasn’t half bad. She hasn’t even played in a game.”

Alex gave Harry a knowing look, which was returned with a glare.

“Told you,” said Alex.

“Yes, yes, your famous Chosen One intuition showed you the future where I would be a Seeker,” Harry muttered, waving a dismissive hand.

Alex’s face broke out into a smirk, “No, no, dear brother, it was the infamous Potter luck Dad’s always talking about.”

Harry scowled and glared at his brother while Wood started laughing before they went inside and had a shower before going to bed.

***

Near the end of October, nothing extremely exciting or thrilling happened. People had fallen into a routine long ago, and classes were pretty normal. Professor Flitwick had said they’d be able to start practicing making objects fly. They couldn’t practice it before since someone had killed a transfigured toad by shooting it through the window and they had to restart the entire lecture, only more thoroughly. They had Quidditch practice three times a week too, on top of all the homework they were getting, so they’ve been pretty busy.

It was now Halloween, one of the best holidays of the year. Well, when you were little and a muggle since you got free candy. The decorations and food that showed up for dinner were amazing and Harry and Alex were enthralled by the entire experience.

Well, that was until Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall during the middle of dessert screaming.

“TROLL!” he wailed, “T-T-TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!” the Professor quivered before adding, “Just thought you’d want to know…” before fainting. It took a mere two seconds of pure silence before the student body started to scream and try to run. Dumbledore took control of the situation quickly.

“SILENCE!” he yelled through a spell to make his voice louder. Everyone stopped moving and turned to look at him, a little less than half of them already out of the Great Hall.

“Prefects will guide their houses back to their respective dormitories. Slytherins may stay in the Great Hall until this issue has been resolved,” he ordered. The houses began to leave, while Slytherin stayed behind and the teachers quickly filed out of the room.

“Seamus!” Both Alex and Harry heard Weasley whisper, not so quietly to his friend, pulling him aside, “Hermione, she doesn’t know!”

Ah yes. The twins overhead a conversation between Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil discussing Granger’s current state in the girl’s restroom during the main course of dinner. She’d been crying for the past few hours or more. Weasley had apparently mocked her teaching methods during Charms on the levitation spell, Wingardium Leviosa.

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Finnigan whispered back.

“We have to go get her!” Weasley prompted, tugging his sleeve. Finnigan sighed but didn’t argue and the two hurried away, going down a different corridor in the direction of the bathrooms.

“Well Chosen One, what do you wanna do about that?” Harry whispered, way more quietly than Weasley just did. Harry often rolled with whatever plan Alex had unless Harry had an idea for one.

“Somethings happening that we’re not quite catching on about yet. As much as I’d like to believe in our fellow years, unfortunately, I don’t.” Alex sighed, “We should tail them. If nothing bad happens, we slip into the common room and act like nothing happened.”

“Let’s see what Finnigan and Weasley do then.” Harry agreed before the twins slipped into the same corridor and trailed behind the two Gryffindors ahead of them.

All of them were quiet while they walked through the corridors in a somewhat hurried manner. Suddenly, Weasley hissed at Finnigan and the two hid behind a statue. Harry and Alex followed suit, only hiding behind a support beam made of stone. Peeking around the corner, they saw Professor Snape running through the hall towards the direction of the third-floor corridor.

The twins filed that information away for later as they continued to trail behind Finnigan and Weasley.

Suddenly, the smell of old socks that have never been washed and a public restroom filled the halls. Harry immediately pinched his nose and Alex pulled his robe over his as they ducked behind a statue. Harry quickly assessed where they were while slowly lowering his hand while Alex paid attention to the creature he knew was a troll that would be appearing from the corridor any minute now.

Harry, upon realizing where they were, turned wide-eyed to Alex, “Alex, the girl’s bathroom is at the end of that corridor the trolls walking down…” he whispered.

“Fantastic…” Alex muttered but before any of them could move, the smell got even stronger and a huge, disgusting creature with bluish-grey skin and three hairs atop its bald head, carrying a giant club that dragged on the floor because it’s arms were so long wandered not-so-quietly into sight.

The troll went into the bathroom and Weasley jumped out, casting a locking spell on the door, obviously not realizing that he had just locked a troll in with Granger.

Finnigan and Weasley had huge smiles on their faces and high-fived when suddenly, a blood-curdling scream echoed in the halls. Weasley’s face paled and they both ran to try and help.

Cautiously, Alex and Harry tried to see what was happening in the bathroom.

The stalls were destroyed, Weasley was standing helplessly while Finnigan tried to scurry back against the wall, his wand under the remaining bathroom sinks while Granger was curled in a ball in the corner.

“They’re doing a brilliant job, don’t you think?” exclaimed Harry, watching as Weasley and Finnigan tried to ward off the troll.

“Oh yes, fantastic.” agreed Alex.

Finnigan was suddenly picked up and held upside down by the troll while it tried to hit him with the club.

“Do something!” Finnigan shouted at Weasley, despite not facing him.

“What!?” Weasley looked around, trying to find a solution somewhere in the room. For Merlin’s sake ― he was a wizard!

“Anything!” Finnigan replied as the troll tried another swing.

“Right, here’s the plan,” Alex said, looking around the area, “I’ll distract the troll so it drops Finnigan. You go guard Granger and get the wand back. Then we’ll work together to levitate the troll’s club and drop it on its head. Got it?”

Harry started to pull out his wand, “Crystal.”

Alex dove into the room, casting a Lumos right in the troll’s eyes and Harry slid off to the side, picking up Finnigan’s wand and tossing it to him when he fell before standing in front of Granger, wand raised.

“Right ― on the count of three. One ― two ― three!” Alex shouted and they both cast Wingardium Leviosa on the club. Lifting it together, they raised it above the troll’s head before releasing the spell.

The troll dizzily stumbled around before falling over, face first.

Harry looked up at Alex and said, “Please tell me that we can clean our wands later. I cast a spell on a walking toilet that smells worse than the public restroom in the Leaky Cauldron.”

Alex, who was wiping off his wand on his robes immediately agreed, “Definitely.”

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell entered the bathroom. Quirrell was quick to sit down upon seeing the troll while Snape walked over to examine the body. McGonagall was looking at the students with her lips pressed together tightly and Dumbledore had a more calm look.

“It’s dead,” informed Snape.

“Dead!?” McGonagall cried out, “From what!?”

“Blunt force trauma to the head,” said Snape slowly.

McGonagall slowly looked around the room at the five students present, “What exactly happened here?”

“Well, you see Professor ―”

“We were just ―”

“It’s my fault, I thought I could take it on, I’ve read about trolls you see ―”

“Oh, will you lot please be quiet,” Harry muttered.

“Mr. Potter? If you will.” McGonagall said.

“Granger wasn’t at the feast, Professor, so she hadn’t heard that there was a troll. She had been here, using the bathroom.” Alex began.

“Weasley and Finnigan realized this and came here to try and get her,” Harry continued.

“We’d read about trolls. A lot of full-grown wizards and witches are killed by trolls every year. We thought they’d have a better chance with more people there, more numbers and all that. So we came along to assist.” Alex finished.

“I see.” McGonagall nodded her head, “Good job, all of you. 10 points. Each. Not many can survive an attack like this one. However, be more careful, should there be a next time. Now, off you go. We’ll deal with this.”

They all nodded before taking their leave and walking to the common room.

“Did you see Snape’s leg?” Weasley asked Finnigan, “It was bleeding. Think he faced the three-headed dog in the third-floor corridor?”

“A three-headed dog?” Alex questioned.

“Ron, I thought I told you I wanted nothing to do with any of that,” Finnigan muttered.

“Those two idiots were challenged to a duel by Malfoy. I tried to stop them, but I ended up locked out. Neville was there too. Malfoy set them up and Filch started to chase us around. We ended up in a very unwelcome predicament in the third-floor corridor because a three-headed dog was there, standing on top of a trapped door.” explained Granger, “Seems those two ― or at least Ron ― believes that Snape is trying to get whatever’s in the corridor. They went to Hagrid’s too, you know. Apparently, vault 713 had been broken into but nothing was stolen. Hagrid had emptied that vault earlier.”

“Hermione!” Weasley hissed, “Why’d you tell them that?! I doubt they’re interested at all!”

“Why would there be a three-headed dog here in a school full of children?” Alex asked.

“Cerberus.” corrected Harry, “A three-headed dog. Its actual name is Cerberus. They supposedly guard the gates of Hell so no one can escape.”

“Right, well, all we really know is that the three ― Cerberus ― is guarding something important. Vault 713 had some kind of small grubby looking package in it. Saw Hagrid on the way out of Gringotts. He was carrying it. Claimed it was “special Hogwarts business”.” Weasley exclaimed.

Finnigan sighed, “Look, we ain’t some kind of Auror’s. Let’s not worry bou’ it.”

“I agree. We could die if we try to investigate. Or worse, get expelled.” Granger exclaimed. Alex and Harry shared a look before they entered the common room and all went up to bed.

So far, all they knew was that there was a deadly creature guarding something very important in Hogwarts. Someone was after it, possibly Snape.

***

As November came, Harry and Alex realized that Weasley and Granger ― Ron and Hermione ― had officially decided to tag around with them. Finnigan had started to avoid Ron in favour of Dean Thomas, deciding it would be safer than whatever he did with Ron.

Ron and Hermione seemed to argue over anything and everything. It was quite entertaining, but Harry and Alex had to hold in their laughter. The first time they laughed, Hermione turned on them and that was _not_ fun.

The weather became colder and every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid would go out wearing a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots to defrost brooms.

Quidditch season had begun as well. On Saturday, Alex and Harry would be playing their first game. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.

Barely anyone saw Alex and Harry play. Wood said they’d be kept hidden, that way they’d be a secret weapon of sorts. To everyone else, Gryffindor was at a major disadvantage. A Chaser had to be hastily picked because Katie Bell ― as Professor Trelawney predicted ― quit Quidditch and they had to use a horrible reserve Seeker as a quick replacement.

Everyone was able to be tight-lipped about the whole thing, especially since Wood had given them an hour-long lecture after quite a tiring practice about it and threatened to extend practice times and make them five times a week instead.

Hermione had been very helpful with homework. Even though the twins knew most of the material, she was the one always reminding them about it. She made it easier too. Well, sometimes. Most of the time, she would tell them about information that had nothing to do with what was required. Then again, it was Hermione.

Lily would love her.

Ron was currently reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , a book Hermione lent to him. He had a lot of jitters about the game tomorrow. More than Harry and Alex.

They were all sitting outside, Ron reading parts aloud when he thought they were good to take note of.

“Ron, why are you so nervous?” Hermione asked, “You aren’t even playing.”

“I know, Hermione,” Ron gave her a half-hearted glare, “But it's a game against _Slytherin_. Fred and George talk a lot about how they cheat. I’m trying to be ―”

“Weasley,” Professor Snape sneered, coming over to them, “What’s that you have there?”

Ron showed Snape the book.

“Library books aren’t permitted to be outside,” snarled Snape, “Give it to me. 5 points from Gryffindor.”

“I bet he just made that up,” Ron scowled, glaring at the retreating back of Snape.

The Gryffindor common room was awfully loud. Harry, Alex, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting together. Ron was fidgeting while the other three worked on homework.

“Right, Ron, mate, you need to stop fidgeting,” said Alex, putting down the quill and looking at Ron, “You’re nervousness is getting me edgy and I’d prefer to be in my top-form for when I play.”

“Sorry,” muttered Ron, “I don’t really have anything to do. I don’t feel like doing homework.”

“Alex and I will go get your book then,” Harry said, “We’ll be right back.”

Harry dragged Alex out of the room and towards the staff room. Snape would never give the book back to them. He might if there were other teachers there.

When they reached the door, they knocked.

No response.

Alex knocked again.

Again, no response.

Harry cracked open the door and both of them peeked in, finding a horrible sight. Professor Snape was standing there, his robes lifted just above his knee, revealing a huge gash that was bleeding. Filch was crouched down and seemed to be attending to it.

“Blasted thing,” Snape was saying, “How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?”

Probably by getting three eyes, but neither Harry nor Alex would comment on it. Harry tried to quietly close the door, but Snape was a Potions Master. He noticed things were moving out of the corner of his eye. At least, that’s what Lily said.

“POTTER!”

Snape’s face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. The twins tried to act like they just opened the door.

“Sorry, Professor. We were just wondering if we could get Ron’s book back. We’ve been wanting to study it.” Harry explained.

“GET OUT! _OUT_!”

Harry shut the door before he could take any points from Gryffindor in his rage.

As Alex and Harry sprinted for the common room, Alex looked over at Harry.

“Think he would’ve taken 50 points from Gryffindor if we stayed?” he asked.

Harry shook his head, “No, definitely more than that.”

“Did you get it?” asked Ron when they returned, “What’s the matter?”

Harry and Alex jumped into an explanation of what just happened.

“All the evidence points to Snape!” Ron whispered his realization excitedly, “He’s trying to get whatever that things trying to guard!”

Alex shook his head, “I don’t think he is. Mum used to go to school with Professor Snape. I don’t think he’d try to take anything.”

“Alex ― or Harry, I still can’t tell you two apart, don’t know if I’ll ever be able to either ― all the evidence is saying Snape!” Ron exclaimed.

“Not necessarily,” said Harry, “He could also be guarding whatever the Cerberus is as well and went to see if it was being compromised or stolen. I never thought Snape would be good with animals, so maybe it attacked him?”

“It’s absurd to even accuse Professor Snape, Ronald!” Hermione scolded, “He’s a _teacher_!”

Ron muttered something about Snape not being a good one before just doing his homework instead.

***

The next morning, Alex and Harry sat in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast.

“You know, it’s either me just taking the nerves from the both of you, or you honestly aren’t terrified for your first game,” said Ron, watching as Harry took a bite out of his bacon.

“Dad’s told us loads about his games,” said Alex, “We kind of know what to expect. Mum’s also talked to us a lot about how to avoid getting injured during Quidditch. She used to work at St. Mungos.”

“St. Mungos? What’s that?” Hermione asked.

“It’s a hospital for the magical community,” Harry replied. Hermione then started to ask questions about the different kinds of diseases that wizards and witches could get.

At eleven o’clock, the stands seemed to hold the entire school. Most of the students brought binoculars.

Meanwhile, in the changerooms, Harry and Alex were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes. Slytherin would be playing in green.

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

“Okay, men,” he said.

“And women,” said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

“And women,” Wood agreed, “This is it.”

“The big one,” said Fred Weasley.

“The one we’ve all been waiting for,” said George.

“We know Oliver’s speech by heart,” Fred told Harry and Alex, “We were in the team last year.”

“Shut up, you two,” said Wood, “This is the best team Gryffindor’s had in years. We’re going to win. I know it.”

He suddenly glared at the team as if he was about to say, “Or else.” but he didn’t.

“Right. It’s time. Good luck, all of you.”

Alex got in line next to Angelina and Alicia Spinnet while Harry got in line behind Fred and George as they exited the changeroom onto the pitch where they were met with loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

“Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,” she said, once they were all gathered around her. Alex and Harry noticed she seemed to be talking mostly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a Fifth-Year. Alex thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a look at a poster that said _Potter for President_. He grinned and gave a small wave to his friends.

Harry had also noticed the poster and gave a wave as well. Lily and James seemed to be in the stands with the rest of the staff, grinning and waving at them.

“Mount your brooms, please.”

Alex and Harry swiftly mounted their brooms before a loud whistle sounded. Fifteen brooms rose quickly in the air. They were off.

“And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor ― what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too ―”

“JORDAN!”

“Sorry, Professor.”

The Weasley twins’ friend, Lee Jordan, was doing commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

“And she’s really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood’s, last year only a reserve ― back to Johnson and ― no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes ― Flint flying like an eagle up there ― he’s going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle ― that’s Chaser Alex Potter of Gryffindor up there, only a First-Year ― nice dive around Flint, off up the field and ― excellent dive around the Bludger, if I do say so myself. Adrian Pucey on his trail but he’s blocked off by a second Bludger ― sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can’t tell which ― Potter speeding his way towards the goalposts ― come on now ― Keeper Bletchley dives ― misses ― GRYFFINDOR SCORE!”

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Harry gave his brother a high-five before going back to looking for the Snitch. He caught a flash of gold but it turned out to be one of the Weasley’s wristwatches. A Bludger came speeding towards him, which resembled more of a cannonball than anything but Harry dodged it and Fred came chasing after it.

“All right there, Harry?” he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.

“Slytherin in possession,” Lee Jordan was saying, “Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Potter and speeds towards the ― wait a moment ― was that the Snitch?”

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrain Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Alex was quick to catch the Quaffle, knowing that it wasn’t his job to worry about the Snitch. James scolded him enough when he was younger that he didn’t need to watch out for it when he was Chaser.

Harry had seen it and dove straight for the Snitch. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch ― all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to do after Alex had scored a goal for Gryffindor.

Harry was faster than Higgs ― he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead ― he added more speed but then noticed Flint shooting in front of him and quickly tried to turn away. Flint still crashed into him though and he nearly flew into the stands, just managing to avoid them and get control of his broom again.

“FOUL!” screamed the Gryffindors ― and James.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. In all the confusion, Harry had lost sight of the Golden Snitch.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult to not take sides.

“So ― after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating ―”

“Jordan!” growled Professor McGonagall.

“I mean, after that open and revolting foul ―”

“ _Jordan, I’m warning you_ ―”

“Alright, alright. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I’m sure, so penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession.”

When Harry had dodged a Bludger, something rather interesting happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall ― which will be really bad considering how high up he is. He gripped the broom tighter. This shouldn’t have happened ― especially with a Nimbus Two Thousand.

It happened again. The broom seemed to have a large desire to make him fall to his doom. Harry tried to turn back towards the Gryffindor goalposts; he had half the mind to ask Wood to call a timeout ― but then he realized his broom was completely and utterly out of control. He couldn’t turn it. He couldn’t direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost caused him to fall.

Lee was still commenting, not that Harry could really pay attention to what he was saying, he was trying to stay on his broom, holding on for dear life. His broom was slowly rising, getting him farther away from the game. People seemed to not have noticed he was rising.

Suddenly, they were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. The whole crowd gasped. Then Harry’s broom gave a wild jerk and Harry swung off of it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

“HARRY!” Lily had screamed and when he looked over, both his parents were on their feet, Lily had a hand over her mouth and James was a few shades paler.

Alex had immediately flown over, seeing his brother getting bucked off of his broom. However, the broom continued to rise and he couldn’t get close to Harry without it going higher. He figured he’d have to do this the hard way. He could just tell Harry to let go and then catch him, but that would hurt a lot so he decided not to.

Alex flew higher towards Harry very quickly and managed to grab his other hand when suddenly, Harry’s broom just stopped moving. Unfortunately, Alex’s broom started to buck him off and he very suddenly also lost his grip. He would’ve easily fallen off if Harry didn’t have a death grip on his hand.

Only having Harry to keep him from falling over one hundred feet down, Alex noticed his broom had stayed in the air and eye-level with him. Impossible, it should’ve fallen. And then it did. It fell out of the sky, only caught by one of the twins at the last second as they were circling underneath, hoping to try and catch them if they fell. Harry’s broom had resumed it’s zigzagging pattern and tried to kick both of them off.

“Harry you better not let me go!” Alex shouted at him.

“I’m multitasking! Alex, do you know how heavy you are?” Harry yelled back over the wind that suddenly appeared.

The broom then decided it wouldn’t drop them and stopped moving. Harry and Alex were able to get on the broom, Alex rubbing his wrist and they flew down, getting Alex’s broom back from George.

“We’ll go to the hospital wing and get your wrist checked out later,” Harry said, looking around for the Snitch.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go do your job and get the Snitch. You might’ve sprained it.” Alex snapped back, hitting Harry on the shoulder with his good hand.

Harry rolled his eyes but went back in the air and looked for the gold.

He suddenly saw it, near the stands but a little lower so it wasn’t noticeable, and he shot towards it. Higgs immediately seemed to pick up on him and was on his trail. The Snitch dove down quickly and was near the ground. They both dove for it.

When they seemed to be going down to crash, Higgs looked over at Harry before pulling away. Harry put weight on the back of his broom, levelling it out easily. He stood on the broom and reached out, feeling cold metal and he clenched his fist around it. He stopped the broom and stepped off onto the ground, waving it around in his hand.

Lee Jordan continued to shout the results even while Alex and Harry were quick to leave towards the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey said it was sprained and proceeded to do a spell that would slowly heal the wound before giving Alex a potion, which he downed quickly.

“Oh thank Merlin ―” said Lily, entering the room quickly with James not far behind.

She went towards Alex while James came to Harry, immediately checking him over, which shocked Harry into silence and to be completely still.

“Oh, I thought you two were going to fall…” Lily muttered, releasing Alex from her bear hug and wrapping Harry in one while James switched over to Alex, checking him over.

Then, all of a sudden, the hospital wing doors burst open again.

“Alex! Harry! It was Snape! Snape jinxed your brooms ―” Hermione cut herself short upon seeing everything.

“Severus?” Lily said, removing herself from her son, but keeping both her hands on Harry’s shoulders, “No ― no he wouldn’t.”

“He couldn’t have,” said James distractedly, “The broom stopped moving before the stands were set on fire. He wasn’t jinxing the brooms.” He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Alex’s wrist, which was slowly but surely decreasing in bruising.

“You guys ― oh, hi Mrs. Potter,” Ron said, coming into the room. Lily sometimes went over to the Weasley’s home to visit with Molly. She’d never brought Alex and Harry with her, though.

“Hello, Ron,” Lily smiled at him before looking at Hermione, “Who would you be? One of their friends?”

“Hermione Granger, Mrs. Potter,” Hermione replied with a nod. Harry took his mother’s hands and guided her to the chair next to Alex’s bed. She probably needed to sit down.

When he was about to let go of her, Lily suddenly gripped his left hand like her life depended on it. Instead of fighting it, Harry sat down next to her.

“Are you a muggle-born, Miss. Granger?” Lily asked.

Hermione and Ron had come over to Alex’s bed where he was sitting.

“I am.” Hermione nodded.

Lily smiled, “I am as well.”

Hermione and Lily got talking while Ron started talking to James. When Harry looked over at Alex, catching his eyes, he realized his twin was just as shocked about this whole ordeal as he was.

And they were hoping for a normal year. Oh, how Fate was laughing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear a few things up:
> 
> I had to, unfortunately, remove Katie Bell from the Quidditch team in order to have Alex an active player and not just a reserve. Originally, I was just going to make him and Harry switch playing Seeker for every game but went against it.
> 
> As to why Katie left the team, I've decided to make her a half-blood and muggle-raised so that her Boggart could be a little more realistic for us. You'll learn later on ― I'm thinking that I'll reveal it either in Year Two or Three ― why she left the team and what she saw.
> 
> Now, for the reason that Alex's broom was jinxed instead.
> 
> Alex sped up to try and get to Harry and when he did, he was in the way of Quirrell's sight, so his broom was jinxed instead.
> 
> I'm following the canon and I highly doubt I'll ever drift from it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I would love to hear all of your thoughts on this!!


End file.
